


Take Your Thousand Words and Shove Them

by MCRmyGeneral



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Chandy, College, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hair Kink, How Do I Tag, I can't write oneshots to save my life, Leaked photos, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nude Photos, Scandal, Sexting, Shower Blow Jobs, Shower Sex, Virginity, i promise its not bad, just read it, nude scandal, revenge porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRmyGeneral/pseuds/MCRmyGeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nasty break-up, Chandler finds that his nude photos have been posted online. Andy helps him through the following bullshit and does his best to help Chandler piece his life back together after his jealous ex shatters it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Thousand Words and Shove Them

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Hana, I just thought she'd work better for this story than Brianna.
> 
> Also, I totally may have stolen the idea of shower sex from RickGrimes. Sorry, not sorry. Love you!

“Oh, my god!” Someone in the party gasped suddenly, followed by howling laughter.

Chandler flinched at the volume. “Dude, shut the hell up. It’s like, 2 am.”

“Chandler,” Someone, he assumed Colin, choked out between cackles. “Chandler, you gotta log off, bro. Pull up Google and search your name,” He instructed, still laughing.

“ _Now_?” Chandler asked in dismay. “We’re so close to the-”

“Just do it, dude! Trust me!”

Chandler sighed and rolled his eyes, but grabbed his phone anyway. 

“I doubt Google’s gonna tell me anything about myself that I don’t already know,” Chandler snarked in annoyance, waiting for his browser to load. He didn’t see the purpose of putting their game on hold just to see someone else on IMDb bitching that he needed to cut his hair.

Though Chandler usually did a good job of keeping his ego in check (it wasn’t hard, given how grounded his castmates were), he was a little surprised that he had to type in ‘chand’ before he even popped up in the suggestions. And even then, he was second.

“Hey, did you know that ‘chandelier’ comes up before me in a Google search?” He thought aloud to his friends while the search results loaded. Streaming LoL always killed the wi-fi signal.

“What even _is_ a chandelier? It’s a lamp, right? Who buys lamps onl- _**holy shit**_!”

Chandler jumped from his computer chair, his headset falling to the floor. He set a hand on his forehead and paced in front of his desk.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” He chanted. He vaguely heard the sounds of his friends calling his name in his headset, and threw it back on. “Guys, I’m out, I gotta go,” He said quickly, not waiting to answer or even listen to his friends’ worried questions. He closed out his game, pulled up the first browser he clicked on and typed his name into the search bar. Thankfully, it looked like the story had only been posted on one website so far, so Chandler clicked on that link.

“I’m gonna be sick,” He said to himself as he waited for the page to load. He read through the article as fast as he could, the ache in his chest intensified with every word he read, and by the end of the second paragraph, his arms were wrapped around his stomach, trying to keep himself from vomiting.

_**Carl Grimes Bares All** _

_AMC’s The Walking Dead has no shortage of eye candy to feast upon, but the one stealing the show over the past season is none other than young Chandler Riggs, who plays Carl Grimes. Riggs is known for his breathtaking blue eyes and long locks, but the teen heartthrob has shown that innocence is just another role he plays, and plays well. Riggs, for the most part, keeps his personal life out of the spotlight, whether due to his age or purely by coincidence. But a series of photos released exclusively to TMZ show that the 17-year-old is certainly quite the mature one. Taken in what appears to be hotel rooms, the selfies show off a lot more than just those striking eyes. They show Riggs in all his au natural glory. The photos confirm what fangirls have been speculating about for years; Atlanta’s youngest walker slayer is all man where it counts, and is in no way coming up short when it comes to man’s best friend. The pictures were sent to us 100% uncensored, but we’ll keep the good parts to ourselves, for Riggs’ sake. At least until he turns 18. We can’t help but wonder what the Sheriff would say about his son now._

Chandler started hyperventilating as he scrolled through the ads to see the pictures. There was still a glimmer of hope that the pictures were from the neck down, so he could at least argue in a last ditch effort that they weren’t his. But the flame of hope was quickly extinguished when he saw his own blue eyes staring back at him from two of the half-dozen images on his computer screen.

The article was _mostly_ right; the majority of the pictures were taken in hotel bathrooms during long, lonely Comic Con weekends. But one had been taken in his own bedroom. Three were of his whole torso, shirt unbuttoned and hanging around his stomach, jeans and boxers pulled down beneath his hips, and the rest were from the waist down, completely nude. They all had one thing in common; under the strategically-placed blurs was his dick standing high and hard. Thick wetness was glimmering on his hand in one, and it didn’t take a genius to realize that it was the remnants of his own orgasm.

Chandler squeezed his eyes shut, setting his head in his hands.

How could this have happened? It wasn’t like his Cloud was hacked; he’d disabled that feature when he’d jailbroken his phone. His phone had never been stolen; he always had it on him. He even kept it in his pocket during filming, much to Greg and Frank’s annoyance (his TØP phone case had popped up the the background of more than a few scenes). And even _if_ someone had gotten to his phone, he kept all his not-so-G-rated texts, pictures and screenshots locked away in an app hidden deep in the bottom of one of his seemingly mundane folders. They were so locked away that even _he_ sometimes forgot how to get to them. And both the app and his phone were protected with different passwords. Chandler was nothing if not cautious.

It took him an embarrassingly long time to realize how exactly the pictures had gotten out, the only way; the exact reason he’d taken them.

He exploded out of his computer chair, angrily tapping her number into his phone, muscle memory taking over regardless of the fact that he hadn’t dialed the number in months. He hadn’t needed to.

He couldn’t help himself; Chandler actually growled as he listened to the phone ringing. His life and possibly his career were over and it was all thanks to that spoiled, snotty little piece of-

“Hello?”

“You fucking bitch!” Chandler roared as soon as he heard her voice. He didn’t care about waking his parents or his brother; he just wanted to lay into her as hard as he could.

The girl on the other line just giggled. “It’s been almost six hours since the story was posted. You’re getting slow, babe.”

“I can’t believe you, Hana! Are you really that insecure? Can your overinflated ego _really_ not handle the fact that someone doesn’t want to be with you? You were so offended by my breaking up with you that the only relief was exposing me to the entire world?”

“Hey, you exposed yourself, buddy. I just… opened the floodgates?” Hana said with a laugh.

“You had no right!” Chandler seethed, pacing the length of his room, “Why would you do this?”

Hana’s voice went cold. “You know why. Because you owe me an explanation.”

Chandler scoffed. “First of all, I don’t owe you shit! And secondly, get over it, princess. You are not the end all, be all when it comes to women in the world. In fact, I think you’re pretty despicable,” He spat venomously. “But if you really want to know, I broke up with you because I realized that although ice is beautiful, it’s frigid and it’s dangerous, too. And I didn’t want it to infect my heart like it’s done yours.”

“Sticks and stones may break my bones, but it’s not _my_ cock all over the world wide web,” Hana teased, “But hey, at least they had good things to say about Carl Jr.,” She joked, a smile in her voice.

“I wouldn’t be so smug if I were you, Hana. In case you’ve forgotten, _I_ still have all _your_ pictures.”

Hana snorted. “What are you gonna do, Chandler? Leak my nudes in revenge? Go ahead. With rape culture being such a hot button these days, you even _think_ about giving out my nude pictures against my will, and not only will you be blacklisted by everyone in the entertainment business, but you’ll have a smudge next to your name no matter what you try to do for the rest of your life. It’s a double standard, and we finally got the long end of the stick.”

Chandler exhaled hotly through his nose. Hana was right, and they both knew it.

“I can’t believe this. You’ve fucked me, Hana. You’ve royally fucked me. My entire family is gonna see this. All my friends, everyone I go to school with, everyone at the station. I’ll be lucky to keep my job!” He thought for a second. “And I really hope you trust whoever you gave those pictures to, because you basically just handed out child porn to the fucking tabloids, you moron.”

Hana was silent, which made Chandler smile in vengeful glee.

“You’re pathetic, you know that? You really couldn’t deal with rejection like a normal human, so you handed my goddamn nude pictures to the press?”

“I certainly didn’t _hand_ them over. TMZ paid, handsomely. Thanks for the new computer, by the way,” Hana added slyly.

Chandler’s face reddened with rage.

“You know, I don’t know who I’m more disgusted with; you or me. You for sinking lower than I ever thought you could, or me for thinking you had any redeeming qualities, for thinking there was anything good left inside you. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to waste my time on you.”

Hana made an offended noise, and Chandler smirked, knowing he’d finally gotten to her.

“Do me a favor and lose my number, you pathetic excuse for a human being.”

Chandler barely heard her gasp before he hung up.

He had the urge to throw his phone against the wall, but level-headed even now, he knew that the $700 replacement wouldn’t be worth what little satisfaction it would’ve given him. Instead, he tossed it on his bed, which did little to quell his seething rage. He sat down beside it and knotted his hands in his hair, pulling more than he intended, and not caring.

“Fuck. _Fuck_!” He swore, breathing heavily.

A glance over at his clock told him that it was 2:26 am. His parents would be awake in only seven hours. He sighed and racked his brain. There was no way he could hide this from his parents. He could save every cent he made for three years and still be thousands of dollars short of buying those pictures back.

His whole body convulsed for a second. He was hopeless. And when Chandler was hopeless, there was only one person he turned to. He grabbed his keys off his nightstand, sneaking past his parents’ room and out the door.

 

**####**

 

“I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s fine,” Andy insisted, trying to stifle his yawn so he wouldn’t make Chandler feel guilty. It didn’t work, and Chandler grimaced slightly.

“I should go,” Chandler said, standing.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Andy insisted, pulling on Chandler’s sleeve until he sat back down. “Now tell me what’s wrong, love.”

Chandler sighed. “Remember Hana?”

Andrew’s mouth hardened into a hard line. He never liked Hana. She always made sure Chandler took a backseat in their relationship, no matter what they were doing. Chandler never noticed, but Andy saw right through her, and though he cared deeply about Chandler and his feelings, he never hid his contempt for Hana from him. Chandler appreciated his honesty, and when they broke up, Andy was the first person Chandler told, knowing how happy the news would make him.

“I thought you were done with her.”

“Yeah, so did I,” Chandler said sadly.

Andy wrapped his arms around the boy affectionately. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“I… I…” Chandler’s breathing got heavier, “I’m so stupid!” He broke down, burying his head in his hands and crying.

Andy tightened his grip, trying to stop Chandler’s shaking.

“Chandler, calm down, love. What’s going on?”

Chandler wiped his eyes, but stayed silent, quietly sobbing as he unlocked his phone and handed it to Andy to read.

“Oh, love,” Andy said sadly, handing the phone back to him after skimming the articles and seeing the photos.

“It was Hana,” Chandler confessed, reining in his tears. “They’re pictures I sent to her. She fucking sold them!”

Andy gasped, then scowled. “I can’t believe her.”

“I never thought she’d sink low enough to leak my goddamn nudes! She didn’t even give them away, she sold them. The fact that she made money off of them makes it ten times worse.”

Andy sighed sympathetically and started rubbing Chandler’s back. “Did you speak to her?”

Chandler’s despair quickly turned into anger. “Yes, and she’s absolutely disgusting. She just laughed,” He recalled, shaking his head in disgust. “I’ll admit, Andy, I always swore I’d never hit a woman, but I’d knock her on her ass right now if I could.”

“You don’t mean that, Chandler. You’re just hurt.”

Chandler sighed. “What am I gonna do, Andy? Everyone’s gonna see this. Everyone in my family, everyone at school. God, what if Greg and Frank fire me?”

“Relax, love. You’re not gonna get lose your job over a few silly pictures.”

Chandler looked over his shoulder at Andy. “Are you sure?”

“I promise. Greg would never do that, and if he even thinks about it, he’ll have to find himself a new Sheriff, too.”

Chandler smiled, the first all night. “What about the press? What about my family?”

Andy sighed. “There’s not much damage control when it comes to family. They’ll see it, and it’ll be embarrassing between you for a few days. But if you remind them that the pictures were stolen and you were betrayed, I’m sure they’ll feel anger more than embarrassment. Talk to your parents first, then Greg and Frank. They’ll all be able to help you with the press.”

Chandler grimaced.

“I know this seems like the end of the world, but I assure you, it’ll all blow over quickly.”

Chandler sighed and set his head on Andy’s shoulder.

“You know, I still have all _her_ pictures. I’m half-tempted to sell those to TMZ.”

“No, no, no,” Andy smiled softly. “You’re letting your emotions get the best of you, and you’re better than that. You don’t let yourself sink to her level. Let’s get rid of those now so that you’re not tempted,” He teased, nudging Chandler’s shoulder.

Chandler broke another smile and unlocked his phone, not caring that Andy was watching over his shoulder. Andy chuckled when he saw that the lock code to Chandler’s safe app was 0-9-1-4, and it made Chandler smile.

The picture popped up gallery-style, and Chandler found no shame or embarrassment knowing that Andy was looking at his most private moments. There was nobody in this world he trusted more than Andy.

Chandler selected all the pictures of Hana and her various bits and pieces, and hit the button to delete them all. He blew out a deep breath.

“Feel better?” Andy whispered in his ear.

“Actually, yes,” Chandler answered, half his mouth turning up into a smile. “Now she’s completely out of my life.”

“I told you to let her go months ago, did I not?”

Chandler rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you did. You always know what to do, Andy,” Chandler said affectionately, covering Andy’s arms with his own and squeezing.

“This will all blow over. I promise,” Andy whispered, setting his chin on Chandler’s shoulder.

Chandler sank back against Andy’s chest. “What time is it?”

Andy strained to see the clock without disturbing Chandler. “Nearly four.”

Chandler sighed. “I guess all I can do now is wait.”

Andy nodded and squeezed him again for good measure. Chandler suddenly chuckled.

“That’s a refreshing sound.”

“I was thinking about something She-Wolf said.”

Andy smiled at the nickname. “And what did She-Wolf say?”

“She said that at least the article had good things to say about ‘Carl Jr.’,” He clarified, adding air quotes for emphasis.

Andy laughed. “Well, they did. And I must say, I’m proud of you. For all your worrying, you don’t seem to be concerned about your body being on display at all.”

Chandler blushed. “No, body image is not my concern right now. I don’t think I have too much to be concerned about,” Chandler confessed, trying not to sound too conceited. He honestly didn’t care about his body being out there for everyone to see. The running and fighting he did on set did more for his physique than any gym class would’ve.

“Well, it’s about time they caught on. _I’ve been saying good things about Carl Jr. for months,_ ,” Andy whispered in Chandler’s ear.

“Hopefully not to the press,” Chandler joked.

Andy dropped one of his hands to settle on Chandler’s inner thigh, and Chandler covered his hand with one of his own.

“Maybe she’s not angry, she’s just jealous.”

“Jealous that now someone else gets to play with Carl Jr.?”

“Jealous that she never did,” Carl clarified.

Andrew leaned away, stunned for a second. “You never-”

“No,” Chandler answered Andy’s question before he could even finish asking it. “The long-distance thing sucks, especially when you’re 16 years old and your hormones are racing. _I_ got real familiar with my right hand, but she’s never touched me in that way. Our sex life was limited to pictures, texts and snapchats.”

“Good,” Andy smiled. “I’m glad she’s never touched you. She would’ve tainted you,” He joked, and Chandler cracked a smile.

“Guess I’m all yours,” Chandler murmured.

Andy kissed his temple. “Thank you for the gift,” He whispered against Chandler’s skin, his stubble scratching the boy lightly.

Chandler turned in Andy’s arms to kiss him.

“Thank you, Andy. You always know what to do. I’m grateful that I have you.”

Andy smiled against Chandler’s lips.

“Let’s go to bed,” Chandler suggested.

“It’s too late to sleep, love.”

“I didn’t say ‘sleep’.”

Andy cocked an eyebrow. “After you,” He offered, motioning to the stairs.

Chandler stood, offering his hand to Andrew.

The two walked up the stairs to Andy’s bedroom, sharing kisses along the way.

 

**####**

 

“Chandler Carlton Riggs, where are you?”

Chandler sighed. He could hear the way his mother was straining to keep her voice level.

“I’m with Andy. I couldn’t sleep, so we went to a 24-hour diner.”

“Follow-up question: why, upon opening my laptop this morning to check my email, was I met with pictures of my naked 17-year-old son plastered across Yahoo’s home screen?”

Chandler squeezed the bridge of his nose.

“Well?” His mother asked impatiently.

“I’m not gonna patronize you by answering that. I guess I have some explaining to do.”

“You’re damn right you do, Chandler. I want you home. Now.”

“I’m on my way.”

The line went dead without another word.

“Your mother?” Andy guessed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Chandler’s bare chest.

Chandler nodded.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like this is the beginning of the worst fucking day of my life.”

“You do wonderful things with that mouth, I hate to hear such foul words from it.”

Chandler rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“Unless you’re naked or in my bed,” Andy added as an afterthought.

“Oh, look,” Chandler smirked, “I am both of those. So quit your bitching.”

Andrew tried to scowl, but he just chuckled.

Chandler sighed. “I have a feeling this is going to be a _long_ day. I’m gonna go take a shower,” He said, throwing the blanket off himself and standing. He winked at Andy over his shoulder.

“I’ll join you,” Andy smiled sinfully, standing and following his boyfriend into the bathroom, where the hot water was already on full blast.

The boys took turns, one standing under the water while the other lathered him up and rinsed him off. Then came Andrew’s favorite part of showering with Chandler.

Andy squeezed out a palmful of Chandler’s favorite berry-scented shampoo (that he now kept his own bathroom stocked with, for this exact reason) and plunged his hands into the boy’s hair, quickly working up a lather.

Chandler leaned his head against Andy’s chest, moaning softly as Andy’s fingers rubbed circles into his scalp.

“You know, you’re almost too tall for me to wash your hair. You’ve gotta stop growing.”

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that,” Chandler mumbled, trying to be sassy, but it came out as more of a relaxed moan than anything else.

Andrew kept at it long after the dirt and oils were washed away, massaging Chandler’s scalp and letting the slick strands slip between his fingers. He smiled when he felt the tip of Chandler’s erection poke against his thigh. He reached a lather-covered hand down between Chandler’s legs, working him in two places.

“Oh, my god, Andy,” Chandler moaned, his forehead still resting against the older man’s chest. He opened his eyes and was met with one hell of a show. Watching Andy jerk him off only turned him on more, got him harder than he’d ever been before. He slid his hands up Andy’s arms to rest on his shoulders and dug his nails in.

His moaning got louder and his breathing sped up. Andy tightened his grip on the boy just slightly, and kept working him.

“Fuck, Andy!” Chandler half-whispered, half-gasped as he finally came, shooting hard into Andy’s hand. He slumped against Andy afterward, trying to catch his breath.

Andy stuck his hand under the spray to clean off, then rinsed the leftover bubbles from Chandler’s skin. Chandler leaned forward to kiss the four red crescent-shaped welts on Andy’s shoulder, then rinsed what was left of the shampoo from his hair, and slid to his knees.

Though Andy was by no means small, Chandler had done this countless times in their six months together. He swallowed Andy’s cock down until his lips met his hand, wrapped securely around the base.

Andy added a squirt of conditioner to his hands and worked it through Chandler’s hair, the strands shining like silk. He nearly shivered, loving the way the boy’s hair felt between his fingers. Andy seriously had it bad for Chandler’s hair. He was ecstatic when he found out that Greg and Frank had no intentions of having him cut it anytime soon (not that Chandler would’ve anyway; he knew Andy had a thing for his hair).

“Jesus, Chandler,” Andy exhaled, subconsciously thrusting his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into Chandler’s mouth.

Andy did that every time, never on purpose and never to make Chandler choke or gag. He _had_ gagged the first few times, but he quickly learned to anticipate and accommodate it, and now he only took it as a sign that Andy was so turned on, he couldn’t help himself.

Chandler tilted his head suddenly, and Andy’s hands slipped from his hair. Andy grumbled and plunged them back in, this time keeping a careful grasp. Chandler pulled off just long enough to smile up at Andy, and quickly returned to his previous position.

He always had to remind Andy that it was okay to pull a little, but Andy, gentle as he was, was always concerned with hurting the boy. It took Chandler a while to work up the courage to confess that he kind of liked it when Andy pulled, especially when it hurt a little. Andy was getting better with it. He still needed reminding, just not as often.

When Andy was about to cum, he dropped his hands from Chandler’s hair to his shoulders, digging his nails in instinctively, just as Chandler had done to him. Their sexual romps always left both men with nail marks for a few days.

The hands dropping from his hair was Chandler’s only warning (he liked being caught off-guard, not knowing exactly when Andy’s orgasm was coming), and this time, he was met almost immediately with Andy cumming against the back of his throat.

Andy’s orgasms were always big, and though Chandler could take it, he knew how much it turned Andy on to see him with cum dripping from his lips, so he always intentionally made a mess. At least, when they were in private, like their trailers after shooting wrapped for the day, or in hotel rooms after Comic Con panels, or Andy’s house on off weeks. If the blowjobs were quick and risky, like on set between takes, or behind curtains between interviews at Cons, then Chandler took it all and he took it fast. Here, though, they had all the time in the world, so Chandler found nothing wrong with spoiling his man by giving him a picture that would stick in the back of his mind for days.

He sat back on his heels and looked up at Andy, who, upon seeing his boy dirty and well-fucked, hardened against already.

He pushed the conditioner-filled hair out of Chandler’s face and wiped the leftover cum from his chin.

Chandler’s eyes darted from Andy’s own eyes to his finger and back so fast that Andy almost missed it.

And smiled, and, knowing Chandler’s kinks as well as Chandler knew his own, raised his finger to his mouth, licking the last drop of his own orgasm away.

Chandler couldn’t stop himself; he moaned watching Andy. The act was dirty and disgusting and Chandler felt his cock stiffen again, regardless of the fact that he was still buzzing from his last orgasm. Andy laughed and extended a hand to help Chandler up, careful of the slick marble floor. With Chandler on his feet, Andy kissed him, slow and sensually. The kiss left them both half-hard again, breathing heavily, and with the taste of each other’s tongues on their lips.

Chandler wrapped his arms around Andy, who immediately returned the embrace.

“I wish I could stay right here forever,” He whispered, ending his sentence with a kiss to Andy’s chest.

“I have no objections. But think of how pruny you’d get.”

Chandler groaned at the pun, and Andy chuckled.

“Rinse, love. The water’s gonna get cold.”

Chandler did as instructed, while Andy washed his own hair.

Andy grabbed two towels from the cabinet while Chandler combed his hair. He wrapped one securely around his waist, and walked up behind Chandler, wrapping the fluffier one around the boy. He hugged him securely, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

Chandler sighed.

“You know, I forgot for a second what was waiting for me outside these walls,” Chandler admitted, his voice quiet.

Andy squeezed tighter. “You’ll be okay. You’re smart and strong. This is nothing more than a speed bump.”

Chandler smiled softly. He looked down at the bathroom counter, where a couple cans of his favorite body sprays sat. The brush in his hand, he’s seen Andy purchase but never use. There were hair products in the cabinet that Andy didn’t even know how to use, along with a face wash he was too old and hormonally-balanced to need. Chandler had his own toothbrush in a cup by the sink alongside Andy’s, the shampoo and conditioner in the shower were _his_ favorites, he knew he had a whole drawer of spare clothes in Andy’s dresser, junk food littering Andy’s kitchen cabinets, and even a case of his unhealthily coveted Dr. Pepper in the fridge downstairs. He smiled.

“I really love it here, Andy. It’s like, as soon as I walk through that door, nothing else is important. All that matters is you.”

“On the contrary, Chandler; the house was not a home until you started spending time here. It used to be just a shell, a place to lay my head. With you here, it’s so much more. It’s a place to live. And then when you leave, it gets quiet again,” Andy said sadly. “You give this place a soul. I wish you never had to leave.”

Hearing Andy speak about him that way made Chandler’s chest swell. He caught his eyes in the mirror again.

“Promise me something.”

“Anything you ask for,” Andy answered immediately.

“Tell me it’ll be like this one day. For real.”

Andy smiled, leaned forward and kissed Chandler’s neck. “You know this is your home. I don’t care how long it takes, I don’t care who has anything negative to say about it. You are my world, and I promise you, Chandler, that one day you will walk through that door, and you will never have to leave again.”

Chandler sighed in relief. He knew that was gonna be Andy’s answer, he just needed to hear it.

“Promise me something in return,” Andy instructed.

“What?”

“Promise me you’ll never cut your hair,” Andy said with a smile.

Chandler chuckled. “I promise.”

He turned and opened his arms, bringing Andy into his toweled embrace.

“I love you, Andy.”

“I love you too, Chandler.”

Even after six months, hearing those words still took Chandler’s breath away.

The two dried and dressed slowly, stealing kisses here and there. Andy walked Chandler out to his car, giving him one more discreet kiss for luck before sending him off to face his parents.

Despite the Georgia heat, for the first time all morning, without Andy beside him, Chandler shivered from the cold.

 

**####**

 

“Mom? Dad?” Chandler called. He felt like an idiot, poking his head through his front door like a complete stranger.

He took a deep breath and walked in, finding his parents in the living room, both staring at the television that neither was watching.

They two turned to stare at Chandler, and their eyes felt like weights on his chest. There was a tension in the room that he absolutely hated.

He didn’t feel angry anymore, just hurt, ashamed and embarrassed. And his parents looking at him like he was a idiot didn’t help.

“Hey.”

Neither of his parents said anything. so he walked in, sitting on the ottoman to face them both. This was his fault; he’d made his bed, and now he was going to lie in it.

“I don’t know where to start, Chandler,” His mother said softly.

“I guess I really don’t, either,” He whispered back.

“I guess I understand why the pictures were taken in the first place. Teenagers have urges.”

Chandler groaned. “Can we please skip this part?”

“No, we can’t,” His father butt in, “You’re practically an adult, and the decisions you make have consequences.”

“I know that, Dad. I’m not an idiot! I don’t send nude pictures to every girl that tweets me her phone number. Hell, I don’t even have my snapchat available to the public! You guys know how hard it is when I’m away, how strained things get. A relationship is even harder. The pictures were taken and sent because I was trying to keep my relationship from crumbling.”

“Did Hana have anything to do with it?” His mother asked, “Was her phone stolen?”

“No,” Chandler spat, and he was wrong. He _was_ still angry.

“If her phone wasn’t stolen, then how…” His mother trailed off, understanding settling into the lines on her face. “Don’t you dare say-”

“She sold them,” He confirmed, blushing from embarrassment. How could he be so stupid?

“Oh, baby!” His mother was by his side in an instant.

“I can’t believe she would do something like this!” His father said in dismay.

“I know. I feel so… violated. She used to care about me, how can those emotions do such a 180? How can you plot to hurt someone you claimed to love? I know the break-up hurt her, but it’s no excuse. God, I’m such an idiot. I shouldn’t have taken the pictures, but for God’s sake, I was just trying to maintain a little bit of intimacy in my relationship. I certainly don’t think the punishment fits the crime.”

“Of course not, honey,” His mother cooed affectionately, pushing the hair out of his eyes. If it was still damp, she didn’t notice.

Chandler chuckled dryly. “One mistake, something as small as a scandalous picture, and my whole life is ruined. I’m so embarrassed. How could I have ever been stupid enough to trust her? I wish I’d seen her for the snake she is a year ago.”

“I promise you, Chandler, that your life is not ruined. Give it time, and it’ll all blow over. Two months from now, nobody will even remember this.”

“In the meantime,” His father instructed, “The press will be hounding you for a quote, an answer, something.”

Chandler nodded. “Andy said don’t name names, and keep repeating that I was betrayed by a once-close friend. It’ll garner sympathy.”

“Andy’s a smart man. Stay near him on set for the next couple weeks. He’ll be able to help you if you get overwhelmed. He’s a valuable friend for you to have right now.

 _If you only knew_ , Chandler thought.

He nodded. “I think I’m gonna get some sleep. I didn’t get any last night.”

“Of course, honey. Get some rest, and when you wake up, we’ll call Greg and Frank.”

Chandler smiled at his parents and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. There, he quickly traded his jeans for a pair of basketball shorts and settled into his bed. After twenty minutes of trying to sleep, he caved and called Andy, who picked up almost immediately.

“Chandler? Love, what’s wrong?”

Chandler shrugged. “Nothing new.”

“How did the talk go?”

“As well as it could’ve. They’re not mad. At least, not at me. But Hana better hope my mother never runs into her on the street, or she might pounce.”

Andy chuckled.

“Their advice was pretty on par with yours. Don’t point fingers, don’t skirt the issue and tell the truth.”

“I knew I liked your parents,” Andy joked, and Chandler smiled.

“They absolutely adore you, you know. They think you’re a good friend and mentor for me to have.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I think I’ve done a fair bit of corrupting you.”

“Is that what you call teaching me how to suck dick?”

Andy choked on his tea, and Chandler cackled.

“Thank you,” He said when Andy finished coughing.

“For what? Teaching you how to suck dick?”

Chandler laughed again. “No. For always being there. Whenever I need you, you’re always there for me. I don’t know where I’d be without you. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I love you, Andy.”

Andy’s cheeks got warmer and warmer the more Chandler spoke.

“It’s my pleasure. I love you, too, Chandler. Now get some rest.”

Chandler hung up, and having spoken to Andy, was finally able to go to sleep.

 

**####**

 

The conference call with Greg and Frank went much like the conversation with his parents. It was short, sweet, and to the point.

While Frank was less than thrilled about the scandal (it had grown into a full-blown scandal by now), Greg just laughed it off, claiming that everyone was a stupid teenager at one point. But they both assured him that the thought of finding a new Carl Grimes never even occurred to either, which greatly relieved Chandler and his parents.

“Listen, the piranhas of the press can smell fear, so I’d address this sooner rather than later. Two days is gonna be pushing it,” Greg advised.

“Do it on Twitter,” Frank added, “Instead of a magazine or anything. That way, everything you say is on your terms, and there’s no way for anyone to twist your words around.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Chandler nodded.

“Keep in mind, they’re just pictures. You didn’t hurt anyone. And it only affects you if you let it. We're all backing you, kid. We’ll get ya through this.”

Chandler’s face got warm. “Thanks, guys. I’m gonna go.”

“Remember, shooting picks up Monday morning, bright and early!”

Chandler smiled. “I’ll be there.”

“Good luck!” Two voices called before the line went dead.

“Guess it’s time to hop on Twitter,” Chandler sighed.

“Do you need help deciding what to say?” His father offered.

Chandler shook his head. “Thanks, but no thanks. I wanted to be an adult and take lewd pictures, now I have to deal with the aftermath.”

“That’s my boy,” His father winked at him.

“I do think I’m gonna head out, though. I kinda wanna be alone for this, you know?”

“Of course,” His mother said sympathetically.

“I’ll probably stop by Andy’s afterward, and catch him up,” He told them, pulling on his hoodie and grabbing his keys.

“We’ll leave a light on for ya,” His father joked.

Chandler chuckled and walked out the door.

He drove around town for twenty minutes, needing a nice secluded place to gather his thoughts and address the public. He really wanted to go to Starbucks, but the baristas there always recognized him. And while that usually meant that his lattes and cake pops were free, he wasn’t looking for recognition right now; he needed solitude.

He settled on an old park his mother used to take him and Greyson to when they were kids. He walked around for a moment, kicking at woodchips and doing a couple flips on the monkey bars. That was a lot harder when he was a child. Finally, after a few moments, he sat down on one of the rusting swings, saying a prayer of thanks that it didn’t break.

He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, a yoga trick he’d learned from Christian. He wasn’t so sure it was working.

He flipped his phone around idly in his hands while he thought. He really just wanted to fling a steady torrent of insults directly at Hana, but he knew that of all the routes he could take, that was the worst. The more he thought, the more clear it became; Hana was power hungry. Insults wouldn’t bother her, they’d just confirm that she’d gotten under his skin. The only thing that would get to her would be the knowledge that she hadn’t gotten to him. He smiled when he thought of it. If he made a joke, acted like he didn’t care, then Hana would be powerless.

Chandler was 135 pounds of concentrated sass, and now was the perfect time to use his powers for evil.

He opened his Twitter app, clicked on the TwitLonger link, and started typing.

_By now, I’m sure most, if not all of you have seen the personal pictures of me floating around the web. First and foremost, I want to express my appreciation for all the fans asking if I’m okay and if my phone was stolen. My phone wasn’t stolen or hacked. No, sadly, those pictures were willingly taken, and willingly sent out. They were sent to someone I thought I could trust, my now (thankfully) ex-girlfriend._

Chandler laughed to himself. This was gonna piss her off so badly.

_When I ended our relationship, she was badly hurt, and she let her emotions get the best of her. I’m not mad at her; I know she was just angry. However, that doesn’t give her the right to do what she did; stealing and selling my personal photos in effort to ruin my life and make me lose my job. Thankfully, my family at home and my family at AMC are the most supportive people I’ve ever met, and they’re standing behind me. I started this with the intention of apologizing, but now I don’t think I really have anything to apologize for. I did something every other teenager has done. I’m not gonna say I’m 100% innocent. Should I have been taking nude photos at only 17? Probably not. But when it all boils down, they’re just pictures. I really have nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m no longer a freckled 10 year old with a bad haircut. I lost the baby weight, and grew into my own. I’m not ashamed of my body, and I’m certainly not ashamed when it comes to… other appendages. SPOILER ALERT: Carl Grimes is kinda hung. Who’d have thought? ;) (Don’t get your hopes up, though; this doesn’t mean I’m game for a sex scene next season!) The main point it, I made a mistake. Am I sorry that I trusted her? Definitely. Am I embarrassed about being exposed to the entire world? Not really. Besides, I definitely learned a few lessons through this all. I learned that some people hide their hateful side well, and that the second you’re no longer of use to them, the claws come out. I learned to be more careful with who I trust, and what I trust them with. Most importantly, I learned to be WAY more selective with who I send my nudes to. =) They’re just a couple pictures. I honestly don’t know what everyone’s freaking out about. What did you think I had down there, a duck?_

Chandler couldn't help himself; he actually laughed as he typed out the last line. He psyched himself out for a second, and he briefly believed that he actually wasn’t upset. But when the typing was over, the sick feeling settled back into his stomach. Man, he was a better actor than he thought he was. But he smirked again when he hit the ‘Tweet’ button. Hana would think he didn’t care. She was powerless. He’d bested her. She may have made the opening move, but in the end, he got the checkmate. That didn’t make the ache in his stomach go away, but it certainly lessened it.

He breathed out a satisfied sigh and walked back to his car, making his way to Andy’s place.

 

**####**

 

Chandler couldn’t help but smile as he pulled up to this season’s set. Here he was a speck in a sea of people; he was insignificant, and right now, insignificance was exactly what he needed.

His phone chimed, and Chandler knew without looking at it who had texted him.

_where are you?_

He blushed and tapped out a response.

**just pulled up. were not all overachievers like you, andy. i bet youve been here since 7**

_6:45. i need you_

The blush on Chandler’s cheeks intensified.

**let me put my stuff in my trailer and then ill head your way**

_i dont know if i can wait that long_

**whore**

Chandler chuckled to himself, turned off his car and grabbed the duffel bag from his backseat. He made the long trek to the trailers quickly, getting waves and yelled greetings from nearly everyone he passed.

That is, until he walked past Norman’s trailer. The door was wide open, Norman leaning against the doorframe talking to Scott and Steven.

“Hey, guys,” Chandler waved.

“What’s up?”

“Hey, Chandler.”

“How’s it hanging?” Norman asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, “Or should I say, standing firmly?” He broke down in a hysteric laugh, doubling over and holding his stomach.

Chandler rolled his eyes and cracked a smile, but his heart sank. He had been hoping that everyone would have the good nature to not mention the pictures to him, or at least the common sense not to. But he also knew that Norman, always the jokester, had to have something to say.

“Ha, ha,” Chandler mocked him, turning to walk away. Steven’s voice stopped him.

“Yeah, I heard about that,” Steven said with a sympathetic grimace, “Tough break, bud. What a bitch,” He said, shaking his head. “But you’ll pull through. How are you?”

Chandler shrugged. “I’ll be okay.”

“You’re a tough kid,” Steven winked at the boy, which made him smile in spite of himself, before turning his attention back to Norman.

Chandler ran off before Norman could crack another joke.

He knocked harshly on Andy’s trailer door, as if he were under enemy fire, which he kinda felt like he was.

Andy opened the door and Chandler ran through it, dropping his bag on the small couch and sighing.

Suddenly there were arms, one wrapped around his stomach, the other around his chest, and soft lips on the back of his neck.

“You look stressed, love,” Andy cooed, his voice gentle in Chandler’s ear.

Chandler turned in Andy’s arms, kissing the tip of his nose lightly. “Actually, I’m a thousand times better now,” He smiled, “Thanks to you.”

Andy returned his smile. “Glad to be of service.”

“We should get going.”

Andy unwrapped Chandler and the boy set his hand on the door.

“At least bring your bag to your own trailer. What would people say if they thought you were spending the night?” He joked.

Chandler rolled his eyes, but grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Andy pecked him one more time before they stepped out into the bright sunlight, making their way towards Chandler’s trailer.

“Ladies,” Andrew drawled, slipping into character and tipping an imaginary hat as he walked past Lauren, Danai, Christian, Alanna and Sonequa, all huddled together for a picture. The girls giggled and returned various greeting to the boys.

“Be careful taking pictures, girls. You never know who, or what, is popping up in the background. Right, Chandler?”

Norman let out another howling laugh, pleased with his witty remark.

The girls let out various degrees of giggles, which made it even worse and harder for Chandler to ignore. He turned to Andy.

“You can go check in with Greg and Frank and get your shooting schedule. I’ll go put my stuff away.”

Andy’s brow furrowed. “Are you okay, love?”

“Yeah,” Chandler lied, not fooling Andy in the slightest. He frowned and walked away.

He knew the kind of person Norman was, which also meant that he’d be an idiot to think that he was finished after only two. All day he kept on with his little digs, no matter who was around.

“Does the crew need anything measured? Chandler’s got nine inches you can use for reference!”

“Hey, kid, if you’re tired, you can always whip out that kickstand and rest a moment.”

“Are we filming any sex scenes today? If you need a stunt cock, I’ll get Chandler!”

Chandler did his absolute best to grin and bear it, to laugh it off every time Norman made a joke, but inside, he was a clash of boiling blood and worsening depression. He had been looking forward to getting back to work because shooting always cleared his mind, but Norman was acting as the little devil on Chandler’s shoulder, and he was making forgetting about the pictures impossible.

Every time Chandler was wrapped for a scene, he retreated to his trailer, leaving everyone staring after him. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone came and talked to him about it, and he knew exactly who it would be.

“Hey, handsome.”

Chandler didn’t even have to look up from his phone. “How ya doing, beautiful?” He asked in response, smiling.

Danai slid into the seat at the table across from Chandler and wiped the sweat from her forehead. “What’s up with you today? You’re not usually like this. Usually you’re halfway through the catering table by noon,” She joked.

Chandler rolled his eyes before returning them to his phone screen. He hit the lock button, satisfied as he watched the screen go dark and all the stories about him on his Twitter news feed disappear. It seemed like no matter which social media platform he was on, every story was about him.

_Is Riggs getting fired? What does his family have to say? Why keep the break-up quiet? Is his ex pregnant? How have his castmates reacted? Was the leak a publicity stunt? Did he release them himself?_

_That_ one was his favorite. To say he was tired of seeing his name and his blurred out dick everywhere he went was an understatement.

He looked up at Danai and shrugged. “I guess I’m just still a little out of it.”

“Out of it?” Danai repeated, one eyebrow raised.

He chuckled once, sarcastically. “What, you don’t know about the Shots Seen Round the World? If so, then you’re the only one.”

Danai giggled for just a second. “No, I saw them.”

“Hooray!” Chandler rolled his eyes again. “At first, I was all these things. I was hurt and angry and embarrassed and I felt so stupid for trusting her,” He explained, and Danai nodded, listening carefully.

Danai was amazingly easy to talk to, and besides Andy and Norman, she was easily Chandler’s best friend on set.

“I keep trying to calm myself down. I mean, they’re just pictures, and besides, nudes get leaked all the time. I’m just really disappointed in myself for throwing common sense out the window just because I was horny,” Chandler admitted, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Danai smiled sympathetically. “Honey, you hold yourself to such high standards. It’s okay to make mistakes.”

“Yeah, but I’m smarter than that."

“I’m not arguing. You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met. But that doesn't mean you have to be perfect.”

Chandler pursed his lips in thought.

“You’re making this into a bigger deal than anyone else. Are your parents supporting you?”

“Yeah,” Chandler nodded.

“And your friends? Everyone here?”

“Of course.”

“Then nothing else matters. You’re only 17; you’ve got plenty of time to be perfect later in life. Now is the time for you to screw up and make mistakes. Be embarrassed, but learn from them.”

Chandler actually smiled despite his sour mood. Danai was certainly a wise one. Maybe even more so than Andy. Sometimes it was actually annoying how well-adjusted she was.

He sighed. “I’m just trying to push it out of my mind for now, and honestly, Norman’s not helping,” He confessed.

Danai’s smile faded. “What is Norman doing?”

Chandler chuckled. Norman was weirdly intimidated by Danai. Maybe it was the where she was from, maybe it was the fact that she did her own stunts, or maybe it was the martial arts she’d mastered to perfect her hand-to-hand combat. Chandler didn’t know why, but it was always funny to see the two interact. Norman was always on his best behavior around her.

“He just keeps cracking jokes about it. He thinks he’s hilarious.”

“Want me to _talk_ to him?” She offered, wiggling her eyebrows.

Chandler chuckled at the mental picture of Norman cowering in a corner, Danai pulling her best ‘mom’ face on him. “As much as I’d love to see that, I think I’ll pass. I mean, he’s gotta run out of shitty jokes eventually, right?”

“Let me know if you change your mind. I love yelling at Norman,” She said with a wicked smile that, truth be told, struck a little fear in Chandler’s soul. Danai was certainly not one to be fucked with.

“Ready on set!” one of the PAs called.

“Well,” Danai sighed, “Let’s go make television magic,” She joked with a smile, standing and waiting for Chandler to join her.

Chandler stuck his phone back in his pocket and stood, footsteps falling in sync with Danai’s almost immediately.

 

**####**

 

“And cut! That’s a wrap, guys!”

Bated breaths were let out by at least a dozen people all at once.

“We pick up at 7 am. Get some rest!” Greg called to the last ones on set.

“I’m so ready for a shower,” Lauren groaned, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Shuttle’s here. I’m gonna go grab Alanna and the others,” Danai said, walking off to find the others who vouched for the hotel.

The shooting schedule called for two weeks of straight shooting separated by a week off. Trailers with personal bathrooms were offered to each main cast member, but most of them chose to stay at a nearby hotel, where the rest of the cast and crew were put up. Some opted for the hotels to keep costs down (not that it was needed), some didn’t like the trailers, and some, like Danai, did it to take advantage of the amenities like the pool, gym, and room service. The only ones that stayed in the trailers were Norman, Steven, Melissa, Andy, and Chandler. Though Chandler would’ve preferred the luxury of a hotel room (not to mention a sauna and a hot tub), there was no privacy at the hotel, since everyone had to share rooms. If he could guarantee he’d be rooming with Andy, Chandler would’ve picked the hotel in a heartbeat. But as it was, the trailers were a decent size, air conditioned and clean, with hot water, flat-screen TV’s, couches, recliners, and comfortable enough beds. If it meant being only thirty feet away from Andy, Chandler would deal.

He took off his hat and wiped his forehead. “I’m with you, Lauren. I need a shower, too.”

He slipped a sideways glance that Andy returned tenfold, which had Chandler biting his lips to keep from grinning.

The group split into two, the majority heading for the shuttle to the hotel, and the others walking to their respective trailers.

The set cleared out quickly, and Chandler made his way to his trailer slowly, body aching from the long day. The first day back each week was always rough.

Once inside the privacy of his own trailer, he stripped his grimy clothes off, setting them in the special hamper that Wardrobe provided for costumes. He dug through his bag for something, anything to throw on after his shower. Without Andy, he showered quickly, feeling the ghost of his lover’s fingers on his scalp as he shampooed his hair. He rushed through his shower, wanting to sneak over to Andy’s trailer as soon as possible.

After drying and wrapping a towel around his waist, he decided to be a responsible adult and call his mother. He splayed himself on the bed, stretching in every direction and dialing his mother’s number.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Mom.”

“A phone call? To what do I owe the honor? Usually when you’re filming, all I get is a ‘shooting’s done. heading to bed. night!’ text,” His mother joked.

Chandler laughed. “Don’t expect too many more phone calls. I’m a busy man.”

His mother chuckled. “How was work, honey?”

Chandler blew out a heavy breath. “Long.”

“I can imagine. Anything fun happen?”

“One of the girls is starting to walk. She held my hands and walked for nearly five feet,” He recalled with a smile. He really held a deep affection for the twins that played Judith. He wished they didn’t grow so fast and have to be recast so quickly.

“Aww! I remember how special it feels to help a child walk for the first time. Just imagine, it’s even better when it’s your own child. I can’t wait for you to experience it,” His mother said wistfully.

Chandler grimaced. The chances of him having his own child were pretty much nonexistent. He really did want his own kids someday, but the whole ‘aching for cock’ thing kinda made it impossible. He figured he could always adopt, and then the idea of adopting a child with Andy popped into his head, and he smiled. He could only imagine a situation so perfect. But he figured that his mother could keep dreaming for a while.

“Yeah,” He smiled. “It’s a long way off, though, Mom.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I know. But I’m a mother; now that my kids are too old to be cute, I just want grandkids young enough to be cute.”

“Oh, thanks!” He laughed, rolling his eyes. “So what are you guys up to?”

“Oh, we’re just about heading to bed.”

“Me, too. I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Oh, hey! Was there anything in the mail for me today?”

“Not today. How many applications do you still have out?”

“Three or four. But University of Georgia is the last big one. I’m really hoping for a big envelope this time. UGA was one of my top choices.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to check the mail every day and let you know as soon as I see something, okay?”

Chandler smiled hopefully. “Okay. Good night, Mom. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart. Good night. Get some rest!”

Just as Chandler set the phone down, there was a knock at the door that made him smile slyly. Usually either he or Andy snuck over to the other’s trailer when the commotion on set died down and everyone was gone. He briefly contemplated taking off his towel before he opened the door, but ultimately decided against it. There still might be crew around.

He smiled involuntarily as he opened the door, then flushed with embarrassment when he saw that it wasn’t Andy outside his door, but Norman.

“Hey, kid. Interrupting something?” He asked, nodding towards the towel around Chandler’s hips. He sounded almost sad.

“No, I just got out of the shower. Come in,” Chandler offered, stepping aside and letting Norman through the door. “So what’s up?”

Norman looked guilty. “I just, uh, you know, wanted to apologize for, you know, all the dick jokes today.”

Chandler scoffed to himself and smiled. “Goddamn it, Danai,” He muttered.

Norman chuckled. “Yeah, she cornered me between takes. She’s certainly a hellcat when it comes to people she considers family. I can only imagine what she’ll be like as a mother.”

Chandler smiled.

“Anyway, I hope you know I wasn’t trying to embarrass you. I just figured if you could laugh about it, you’d get past it faster.”

“I appreciate that, but I’m just not ready to laugh about it just yet. This past week has been one of the worst of my life. I thought I was gonna get fired and disowned.”

“Just because of some dirty pictures? Shit, kid, you know that would never happen. They’re just pictures.”

Chandler rolled his eyes. “That’s what everyone’s saying, ‘ _they’re just pictures’_.”

“Well, they are! Every guy’s taken a dick pic before, and that’s a fact. Hell, if camera phones were a thing when I was kid, my cock would be all over the internet.”

Chandler smiled in spite of himself.

“You made it 17 years without a scandal; your track record’s looking pretty decent. You’ll be okay. Just don’t be so uptight. I promise no more jokes, but you gotta try to loosen up and relax. Besides, you just flew to the top of the “Celebs to Fuck” list of every girl in the world from the ages of 15 to 30. You can’t be mad at that.”

Chandler chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you’re not wrong.”

“You’ll make it through, kid. Just chill out, okay?” Norman asked, making his way towards the door.

“I promise. Good night, Norman.”

“See you in the morning, kid,” Norman called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind Norman, Chandler grabbed his phone and texted Danai.

_you suck. but thanks_

A moment later, Danai responded.

**anytime, handsome <3**

Feeling much better, Chandler set his sights on his boyfriend. He ran a towel through his hair, threw on some clothes and walked outside, making sure nobody was around as he crept his way towards Andy’s trailer.

He knocked quickly, excited to be alone with Andy for the first time all day.

The door opened and light was thrown over Chandler, who flinched from the brightness.

Andy smirked. “What took you so long?”

“Ha, ha,” Chandler mocked, stepping across the threshold into the air-conditioned trailer, closing the door behind him. “Norman stopped by,” He explained to Andy, who was just stepping out of his costume.

“Oh? What did he want?”

“Danai must have chewed him out for all the dick jokes. He wanted to apologize.”

Andy smiled. “Aah, I love Danai.”

“Yeah, me, too. Why are you so behind tonight? Usually you’re showered before me.”

Andy shrugged. “Just moving slow today, I guess.”

“Need a massage?” Chandler offered.

“I may take you up on that,” Andy winked, and Chandler blushed. He was amazed that after six months, all it took was a wink and a tilt of his head for Andy to get his whole body tingling. He’d never had that before, but he absolutely loved it.

“Well,” Chandler sat down and patted the cushion next to him, “Come over here, then.”

Andy laughed. “Don’t you think I should shower first?”

“Uh, no!” Chandler replied, like the answer was obvious. “Maybe I like you dirty and sweaty. You look like an actual police officer.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve got a fetish for the cop uniform,” Andy teased, rolling his eyes.

“Only when it’s on you,” Chandler replied, smiling coyly, and Andy blushed. He really couldn’t deny Chandler after that, so he took the boy’s offer, sitting down next to him.

Chandler immediately pounced, crawling over to him and seating himself comfortably on his lap, straddling his legs.

“I thought you were gonna give me a massage.”

“I’m getting there, just give me a minute,” Chandler smirked, kissing Andy’s neck between words.

“What’s the term? Ha-”

“If you say ‘happy ending’, I swear, I’m going back to my own trailer,” Chandler threatened.

“You’d be more convincing if you weren’t unbuttoning my shirt,” Andy teased back.

Chandler thought for a second about stopping and crawling off him, but the bluff wasn’t worth it, so he just shrugged.

“I’ll take getting you naked over intimidation.”

Chandler leaned forward to kiss Andy, who eagerly met him halfway.

“We’ve barely seen each other all day,” Andy whispered between quickly intensifying kisses. “I’ve missed you.”

Chandler smiled against Andy’s lips. Hearing Andy admit that he missed him was a surefire way to make his heart flutter. He still couldn’t believe that after years of lusting after his TV dad in silence, now he had him for real.

“Andy,” Chandler breathed in his ear before kissing the soft spot on his neck right below his jaw. Andy moaned so deeply that Chandler felt his body vibrate. He smiled triumphantly. He certainly knew all of Andy’s buttons.

Andy undid the first three buttons of Chandler’s shirt, giving him more skin to kiss. He wrapped one arm around Chandler’s slender waist and sank his free hand into his hair. Above him, Chandler moaned and subconsciously started moving his hips, rubbing down against Andy, who responded also by instinct, tilting his own hips up to meet Chandler’s rhythm.

Chandler wrapped his arms around Andy’s neck, kissing him with intense fervor. The kisses had turned rough, arousal triumphing over romance. Sometime during the kisses, Andy’s hands had traveled down to Chandler’s hips, digging in and more than likely leaving tiny bruises in the wake of his fingertips.

“Jesus, Andy,” Chandler whispered between kisses, which was just fuel on Andy’s fire. There was no sound on Earth that could compare to the way Chandler moaned his name.

Andy had just gotten the button on Chandler’s jeans open and was starting to rub over the boy’s erection when he spoke again.

“Andy,” He whispered, breath hot against Andy’s sweat-sheened skin, “Andy, fuck me.”

Immediately, Andy froze. After years of dreaming about it, the thought of finally having the boy spread out and ready underneath him made Andy’s erection swell and harden. He was certain Chandler could feel it beneath him.

Chandler stopped when Andy did, leaning back and looking him in the eye questioningly. The words he’d spoken lay heavy between the two.

Chandler had never looked more vulnerable to Andy; pupils blown, cheeks flushed, breathing still heavy. The worst part was his erection, warm and persistent under Andy’s hand.

“Andy?” He asked softly, uncertainly.

Andy was suddenly brought back to his first day on set all those years ago, to the small, cherub-cheeked little boy who wouldn’t leave his mother’s side because he was overwhelmed by all the new people. Andy remembered how he’d knelt down beside the boy to talk directly to him rather than direct his questions and comments to his mother like everyone else had done. The boy was scared, but he spoke with confidence and shook Andy’s hand firmly, like a man. He had offered to show the boy around the set, and he remembered how proud he’d been when Chandler had walked away from his mother for the first time, feeling safe with his new friend. Though Chandler had grown up so much since that day, his words had turned back time in Andy’s head, and now all he could see behind those blue eyes was that scared kid. And though he wanted to, he couldn’t do sinful things with that scared kid.

“No.”

Hurt ran across Chandler’s face. “Why not?”

Andy moved his hand, taking it off the boy’s hard-on and resting it on his thigh instead.

“Just no,” He repeated, shaking his head softly.

“No,” Chandler said firmly, “Give me a reason why you won’t fuck me. Come on, Andy. Haven’t I waited long enough?”

Andy rolled his eyes. “It’s barely been six months.”

“You’re wrong,” Chandler corrected him. “It’s been five years. I’ve wanted you since I was old enough to understand what it meant to want someone.”

Andy blinked at Chandler’s words.

“Don’t try to tell me that you don’t want it. I’m literally sitting on your dick. I felt your reaction. You want to fuck me just as badly as I want you to.”

“Will you stop saying that?” Andy asked, raising his voice a bit.

Chandler flinched from the volume, louder than Andy had intended since he was so close. He dismounted the man, who immediately stood and started pacing in front of the small couch.

“Stop saying what? ‘Fuck me’? Fine then: sleep with me, have sex with me, make love to me! Whatever you wanna call it!”

Andy sighed. “I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I just can’t,” Andy dodged the question, shaking his head.

“No, what you can’t do is apparently give me a valid reason as to why you refuse to sleep with me.”

Andy struggled with the words, since _he_ wasn’t even certain exactly why he was denying the boy.

Chandler wasn’t wrong. Andy desperately wanted to rip the boy’s clothes off and fuck him into the bed; redefine the word ‘orgasm’ for him and leave him with fingertip-shaped bruises on his hips, bite marks on his shoulders, and feeling so sore that he wouldn’t be able to walk for days without feeling Andy’s ghost in every aching muscle. But something in his head just wasn’t allowing him that pleasure.

“It’s just… you’re, well, you know… you’re just too… too…”

“Too _what_?” Chandler asked angrily, springing to his feet. “Too young? Too innocent? Too inexperienced? Too immature? Too naive?”

“Yes,” Andy admitted with a sharp nod, “All of those. You’re not ready for sex.”

“ _I’m_ not, or _you’re_ not?”

That stopped Andy mid-step. He honestly wasn’t sure of the answer.

Chandler scoffed. “So let me get this straight; I’m good enough to jerk you off, I’m okay to suck your cock, I’m always around when you need to blow your load, but I’m just not the kind of person you take to bed?”

“No, I didn’t-”

“I’m not a child anymore, Andy. If I say I’m ready for sex, I think I’m ready for sex. I can make my own decisions.”

“Yeah, you make great decisions. That’s why your cock is all over the internet for the world to see.”

Chandler drew in a deep breath, his mouth puckering in anger. Andy immediately regretted his words. He hadn’t meant to throw something so hurtful at the boy, the words just flew out of their own accord. He reached out to set a hand on Chandler’s arm, but the boy ripped his arm away and took a step out of Andy’s reach.

“Don’t,” He spat, and Andy recoiled at the acid in his voice. He never knew that one word could sound so hateful. The ice in his voice made Andy’s blood run cold.

“Chandler, love, I’m so sorry.”

Chandler shook his head in anger. “Screw you, Andy.”

He stormed out, slamming the trailer door behind him.

Andy could do nothing except peek out the single small window and watch Chandler stomp his way across the lot to his own trailer.

 

**####**

 

“That’s a wrap for Chandler, Steven, Lauren and Katelyn!”

Chandler didn’t want around. As soon as he heard his name called, he walked away, leaving every eye on set staring after him.

“What’s the little man’s problem?” Norman asked, walking up to Andy and setting his elbow on his shoulder. “He’s poutin’ up a storm. Has been for like, four days now.”

“Give him a little while,” Danai argued, “He’s just been exposed to the entire world by someone he cared about. That’s not an easy thing for an adult to deal with, let alone someone so young. He’ll snap out of it eventually.”

Danai’s words twisted Andy’s stomach like a knife, and suddenly he was slammed with guilt. He was so caught up in the argument about sleeping together that he’d honestly forgotten that Chandler was still upset about the picture scandal. He felt like the shittiest boyfriend ever. Chandler was incredibly upset about the pictures, and he’d allowed himself to get caught up in the heat of a stupid domestic squabble, and in turn had thrown the whole thing right in Chandler’s face. 

“Yeah, but still,” Norman debated, “There’s only so much moping you can do before you gotta start rebuilding your ego.”

“Danai! Ready on set!”

Danai shrugged at Norman and walked away.

“I forget he’s so young sometimes,” Norman said as he and Andy walked toward the shaded area behind the cameras.

Andy nodded. “Yeah, it’s easy to forget.”

“He’s not like Mingus, that’s for sure. Maybe it’s cuz he’s got a child like me for a dad, but Mingus never lets me forget that he’s still a kid. Chandler just carries himself differently. I guess spending nearly half his life around nothing but adults really had an effect on him. He’s like you,” Norman commented.

Andy’s head shot up. “What do you mean?” He asked, maybe a little too quickly.

Norman put his hands up defensively. “Hey, hey. I didn’t mean anything bad, Andy. I just meant that you’ve rubbed off on the kid over the years. He’s got your, what’s the word? Poise!” He said, snapping his fingers to emphasize his point, “He’s well-spoken and got that charisma that you got. You both have this charm about you that makes everyone want to be friends with you. I feel like it’s dangerous for someone so young to have that kind of power,” He joked.

Andy laughed along lest he look suspicious, like he was overanalyzing Norman’s words, which he was.

“I think something else is bothering him.”

Andy sighed softly in exasperation. When did Norman get so attentive?

“Don’t worry. I’ll get it outta him,” Norman assured Andy, clapping him on the shoulder and smiling before breaking off and heading towards his trailer.

Andy watched him go and sighed. He needed to speak to Chandler, preferably before Norman got to him.

That night, after he was showered, though he was more than ready for bed, Andy made his way towards Chandler’s trailer, knocking firmly on the door.

The door opened and Andy blinked away the brightness.

“What do you want?” Chandler asked harshly.

“We need to talk.”

Chandler sighed, but stepped aside and let Andy in, which shocked him. He expected to get the door slammed in his face at least once before Chandler would speak to him. That side of the boy didn’t come out very often, but when he wanted to, Chandler could be a real brat, and Andy knew it.

“So?” Chandler asked impatiently, waiting for Andy to start speaking.

“First off, Chandler, you need to stop pouting. People are starting to take notice.”

Chandler’s jaw dropped. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“If you’re trying to prove your maturity to me, you’re going about it the wrong way.”

“I don’t have to prove shit to you,” Chandler spat, crossing his arms angrily.

“And that’s another thing. Please stop cursing. You don’t sound mature, you just sound like Norman, and though I love him, Norman is definitely not the poster boy for maturity.”

“Maturity! That’s rich,” Chandler chuckled sarcastically. “Is your definition of ‘mature’ someone who keeps dodging his boyfriend’s questions without offering any kind of explanation as to why he’s refusing him?”

Andy sighed. “Look, Chandler-”

“No, _you_ look, Andy,” Chandler interjected, cutting him off, “Whatever’s in your head that’s prohibiting you from sleeping with me, it’s in _your_ head. Don’t tell me _I’m_ too this or too that, because it’s not my problem, it’s yours.”

Andy flinched. He knew by now that Chandler wasn’t one to lie, especially about important issues, but he honestly wasn’t expecting that to come out of the boy’s mouth. Still, he was grateful to Chandler for giving it to him straight.

Chandler softened. “We have to work through this one way or another. And I can’t help you if you don’t explain to me what you’re feeling and why you feel that way.”

Andy pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, thinking hard about what he had to say. “It’s a lot of things.”

Chandler cocked an eyebrow, beckoning Andy to continue.

Andy sat down on the couch, setting his forearms on his thighs and lacing his fingers together. “You didn’t have a normal childhood.”

“So?”

“So, I want as much normalcy for you as possible.”

“I’m lost. What, you think having sex at 17 isn’t normal? I’ll have you know that 17 is the national average age for Americans to lose their virginity.”

Andy cocked an eyebrow.

“I Googled it,” Chandler admitted, smiling guiltily and looking at the floor in embarrassment.

Andy grinned. “So did I,” He confessed, and Chandler chuckled. But both smiles faded quickly.

Andy sighed. “Losing your virginity only happens once. And losing it to someone nearly three times your age isn’t normal,” He said sadly.

Chandler blew out a small breath and dropped to his knees in front of Andy, the only way to get the older man to look him in the eye, since Andy was staring a hole into the carpet.

“Hey, neither is growing up on the set of a zombie-riddled television show. Neither is falling in love with your co-star. I appreciate your concern, Andy, but the ‘normal’ ship has sailed for me, and it’s never coming back. I made peace with the knowledge that my life would never be normal years ago. I think if I can do it, you can manage, too.”

Andy’s lips turned up slightly in the smallest of smiles.

“Besides, if it means losing you in any way, I’d rather not be normal.”

That turned Andy’s smile in a full-fledged grin. But only for a second before it fell again.

“There’s something else?” Chandler guessed.

“I don’t want you to regret it,” Andy whispered.

Chandler scoffed. “Regret it? What could I possibly regret? Sharing one of the most personal, intimate acts a person can experience with the man I’m head over heels in love with? I don’t see how I could ever regret that.”

“I… I’ve got a little more experience in the romance department than you. I know that things that seem resolute one minute can fizzle out the next,” He explained, “You’re young, and one of the hottest actors in Hollywood. Eventually you’re gonna move on from me and when you do, I don’t want you to look back and have to live with the fact that the first person you slept with was ‘that guy who played your dad on that TV show’,” Andy admitted, more than a little embarrassed.

He watched Chandler carefully as the boy listened to his words. Emotions danced across his face; first affection, then confusion, shock, and finally anger, which held.  
Chandler launched himself to his feet.

“ _What_?” He roared. “Andy, please tell me you’re not serious!”

Andy shrugged. “I know how teenage boys are. What seems like forever is sometimes only a couple months. I know you’re invested in this relationship now, but things change. I mean, look at your video games. Every month, you’ve got a new favorite. And then when the next one comes out, it gets abandoned on your shelf. I just don’t want to end up on that shelf.”

“You have _got_ to be kidding me, Andy! You’re actually trying to sit there and compare yourself to a fucking _video game_?” He yelled, maybe a little louder than he intended, but he was furious. “You’re goddamn right, I’m invested in this relationship! I spent five years jerking off to your shirtless scenes; I remember being 12 years old and waking up to cum-covered sheets because I couldn’t keep you out of my dreams! This relationship hasn’t just been a six-month fling, it’s been five years in the making! I spent nearly half my life obsessing over the possibility that I might one day actually get to call you mine, and you honestly think I’m about to throw that away because I’m in a couple magazines and some girls are shaking their asses at me? Do you really think I’m that shallow? Or that stupid? How could you think so little of yourself? What, do you think you’re just my little play thing until I get a better offer?”

Andy bit his lip, very pointedly not making eye contact.

Chandler scoffed. “That’s exactly it, isn’t it?” He asked, nodding softly. “You think I’m just using you for fun, to get off.”

Andy finally looked at the boy. “I didn’t say that.”

“You’re not denying it! I can’t believe you, Andy! You know me better than anybody else in the world does. How can you think I would ever hurt you like that? Do you honestly think I’m that shitty of a person?”

“Of course not. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then how did you mean it? You basically just told me that you think I look at you as nothing more than a fuck toy until something better comes along. How am I supposed to take that?”

Andy said nothing.

“You should really be ashamed of yourself. After everything we’ve been through? I mean, look at all the risks we take by being together! After all that, how can you think I don’t love you more than anyone else in the world?”

“I… I…” Andy trailed off. Now that Chandler had put it in those words, he really had no answer.

“I don’t want this relationship to end,” Chandler said sadly, and the fact that he actually had to say it made Andy very nervous, “But I think I need to be alone for a bit, and so do you. You should probably go.”

Though he was upset and embarrassed, Andy was incredibly impressed with Chandler for yet again showing his maturity. He didn’t think he’d be able to send Chandler away right now if he were in his shoes, even though that was what was obviously needed for them both to think. He swallowed what was left of his pride, and stood and walked out the door, letting it shut behind him without another look back at the boy who, five minutes ago, Andy called his boyfriend. Now, he wasn’t so sure.

He mentally kicked himself as he walked back to his own trailer. He couldn’t believe he’d let this happen. First, he’d dropped his guard and let himself be captivated and ensnared by the boy. He should’ve been smarter than to let himself fall for a child. He knew better. He knew that only bad things could come from it. But regardless, he’d let Chandler worm his way into his heart and head. And now, just when he’d realized that he never had before and never will again care about anything more than the boy, now that he’d come to accept the fact that he was more than happy letting Chandler occupy the space in the center of his world, he’d given Chandler a damn good excuse to cut himself out of Andy’s heart and life, not to mention he’d pretty much handed him the damn scissors.

Andy kept the lights off in his trailer when he walked in. He slipped off his shoes and laid on the couch fully clothed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what the hell he’d just done.

Chandler was right; Andy should’ve known better than to assume the shitty things he had. Chandler was by no means a heartless kid, but he was just that, a kid, and Any knew how fickle kids could be. He knew that Chandler wasn’t using him; he wasn’t that kind of person. If he was, Andy never would’ve fallen for him in the first place. The thing that attracted him to the boy initially was Chandler’s honesty. At first, it was just his childlike ignorance. But Chandler kept his ‘no bullshit’ attitude throughout adolescence. There wasn’t a dishonest bone in the boy’s body. Maybe Andy was the one at fault here. After all, he was the one who’d fallen in love with a child. 

Andy sighed and rolled over, facing the back of the couch. Chandler was the single most important thing in his life, and he’d just insulted him in the worst way. He squeezed his eyes shut, and although he wasn’t really a religious man, for the first time in years, he prayed. He prayed to God that he could fix what he’d just nearly broken.

 

**####**

 

As filming progressed over the next week, the days got longer, the scenes more intense, and both Andy and Chandler became more and more withdrawn.

They both spent their time analyzing every word the other had said. In the six months they’d been together, they’d never stayed apart this long, and they’d certainly never been angry at each other this long, if ever. 

Chandler knew he was still hurt, but even more so, he knew that he missed his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure how to go about apologizing, and he wasn’t even sure he had anything to apologize for. Like he had told Andy over a week ago, this was all in _his_ head. But Chandler knew that it was his job to help Andy through it, because as annoyed as he was with Andy’s judgemental confession, he was terrified of losing him, and the fear won out over the anger.

Chandler hated this. He hated having Andy so physically close, yet so emotionally distant. He knew Andy was just as miserable as he was; Chandler could see it in his eyes. Even the producers were commenting that whenever the camera focused up close on Rick, there was sadness buried deep in his eyes. 

Chandler couldn’t stand being without Andy another day. He knew Andy was aching inside just as much as he was. This silly little feud needed to end, and though Chandler was stubborn, he knew he would have to be the one to cave first. Andy was stronger than he was. When it came to Andy, Chandler was weak, and he didn’t care about admitting it. Andy was his whole world.

With only a day left of their filming schedule left, Chandler had to act immediately. After ‘Cut’ was called, everybody had gone, and most of the trailer lights had been turned out, Chandler crept out of his trailer, heading across the lot to Andy’s.

Not surprisingly, Andy’s trailer was the only one still lit. Chandler figured he was sitting up reading. He knocked softly, he thought too softly to hear. But Andy either had extremely sensitive hearing, or a sixth sense that tingled whenever Chandler was near, so the door opened almost immediately.

A glimmer of a smile shone in Andy’s eyes when he saw Chandler, and he automatically opened the door further to let Chandler in, allowing him refuge from the blistering Georgia heat. Even in times of anger, they knew to take care of each other.

“Hi,” Andy said after a moment of tense silence.

“Hi,” Chandler whispered back.

“What’s going on?” Andy asked cautiously.

“I think we both know why I’m here,” Chandler said, his voice heavy with reluctance. He hated having to apologize first.

Andy sighed and sat down on the couch. “Yeah, I guess we do,” He agreed sadly. He raked his fingers through his hair roughly. “Lay it on me.”

Chandler was put off by Andy’s callousness. Even in times of anger or annoyance, the cold shoulder wasn’t like him.

“Andy, are you okay?”

“No, I’m not,” Andy confessed, “I’m not okay at all, but you do what you have to.”

Andy’s voice was pure agony and it nearly broke Chandler’s heart. Then, after an embarrassingly long moment, Chandler considered and deciphered Andy’s words.

“I don’t think we’re on the same page, here, Andy.”

Andy sighed and stood up suddenly to pace the length of his trailer.

“I’m not stupid, Chandler. We haven’t spoken in a week, and after the things I said to you, _about_ you, I can’t say I really blame you for this. I took it for granted. I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep you.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, _what_?” Chandler yelled, and Andy flinched. Chandler set his hands on Andy’s shoulders to stop his pacing. “What _exactly_ do you think I’m here for?”

Andy cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “I figured you were here to break up with me, but I’m hoping I’m wrong?” He asked optimistically.

Chandler chuckled. “You couldn’t _be_ more wrong!”

“You’re not here to dump me?”

“Of course not! I’m here because, well,” He dropped his hands from Andy’s shoulders and turned away, embarrassed. “I’m here because I miss you.”

Andy smiled, though Chandler couldn’t see.

“I know it sounds petty, but… I haven’t held your hand in over a week, and well… I miss it.”

Andy walked over to the boy, turning him around and curling his fingers between Chandler’s. He used their interlocked fingers to tip Chandler’s face up, his eyes meeting Andy’s own.

“All you ever have to do is ask,” He said quietly, before pressing a soft kiss to Chandler’s cheek.

Chandler blushed. Man, the guy was good. He took a step back, reluctantly releasing Andy. He was putty in his hands, and right now, he needed to be strong.

“I’m not exactly sure what happened this past week. I know I said some things, and then you said some things, and then we did some things, and then we _didn’t_ do some things,” He muttered, and Andy smiled. “But I don’t want this to end. I’m not done being with you. I know that I kind of pressure you about sex, but you know I’d never make you do anything you weren’t ready to do, right?”

Andy nodded. “Of course, love.”

“I just… I know it sounds silly, but you only lose your virginity once, and I want it to be to you.”

“It will be. So there’s no reason to rush.”

“Then there’s no reason to wait,” Chandler argued.

Andy shrugged, knowing he really couldn’t disagree.

“You told me this was in my head,” Andy recalled, “And you’re absolutely right. So please don’t take this personally when I say that _I’m_ not ready to sleep with you.”

Chandler narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but sighed and sat down on the couch. “I guess if it’s between waiting it out or us breaking up, I’ll wait. I won’t be happy about it,” He snarked, then smiled, “But if it means that much to you, I’ll stop asking.”

Andy breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to Chandler.

“Thank you. It’s really hard for me to keep saying ‘no’ to you. I care about you and I hate upsetting you by refusing you.”

Chandler smiled. “Trust me, Andy, if it’s between losing you and not getting laid, I’ll suffer through abstinence.”

Andy pulled Chandler into his lap. “That may be the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” 

Chandler looked down at his lap in embarrassment.

Andy ran his fingers over Chandler’s cheek, smiling at the warmth beneath his fingertips. “I’ve missed your skin, your hair. Everything about you’s so soft,” Andy chuckled, taking his hand from Chandler’s cheek and sinking it into his hair.

“See, it’s just the opposite for me. I’ve missed the stubble burn I get when we kiss for too long. I’ve missed your calloused fingers. Sometimes I can feel them on my skin, usually when I’m sleeping. And then when I wake up and you’re not there…”

“What, Chandler?”

“Sometimes it almost brings me to tears.”

He wrapped his arms around Andy’s neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of his shoulder. “I’m sorry for this last week, Andy. I’m an idiot.”

“We’re both idiots. The important thing is that we resolved it.”

“You always know what to say to make everything better,” Chandler smiled.

“I’m sorry for the things I said about you,” Andy said softly.

Chandler pursed his lips, clearly still annoyed. “That really hurt, Andy. You should know that not only do I love you more than anyone else, but I’d never lie to you or hurt you. I have way too much respect for you to even consider you as anything less than the man I love.”

“I know you do, Chandler. I know you’d never lie to me and that you care about me. I honestly don’t know what I was thinking. And my comment about the pictures… I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I never meant to hurt you.”

Chandler sat back. “It wasn’t what you said, Andy. You were right about it. It was a shitty decision and I’m smarter than that. It was the way you looked at me. You looked at me like I was a kid. You’ve never looked at me like that before. I’ve been looked down on as a child by everyone on this set at one point or another, even if it was accidental. But never by you. We’ve always been equals.”

“And always will be. I’m so sorry, my love. Please forgive me.”

Chandler smiled and leaned forward to kiss Andy softly, the first in nearly two weeks.

“You’re forgiven, Andy. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Chandler. No matter what gets said between us. You’ll always be the most important thing in my life. Mine.”

“Yours,” Chandler agreed with another kiss.

 

#### **####**

 

When Chandler woke up the next morning, on the last day of filming, it was with a smile on his face. Without even opening his eyes, he knew to wiggle backwards, snuggling into Andy’s arms as if second nature.

“Good morning, love,” Andy muttered sleepily, laying kiss after kiss to Chandler’s bare shoulders.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep last night.”

“It’s still early. We can sneak you back to your own trailer before anyone else gets up.”

Chandler laughed, then groaned when he heard his familiar text message tone from somewhere on the floor.

“Mom?” Andy guessed, rolling onto his back and stretching out each limb while Chandler felt around for his phone.

He found it and looked at the name on the top of his screen. “Mom,” He confirmed, opening the picture message. It was the return address of an envelope.

_UGA Office of Undergraduate Admissions_  
210 South Jackson Street  
Athens, Georgia 30601-1633 

The text that came with the picture said only ‘This was in the mail today’. The lack of capital letters, exclamation points or smiley faces worried Chandler.

He crossed his fingers and typed out his reply.

**skinny envelope?**

He gave his mother five minutes, but no reply came, which answered his question for him.

Chandler sighed and sat up, Andy immediately moving to hug him.

“Everything okay, love?”

“No,” Chandler sighed, flipping his phone around in his hands idly. “Another skinny envelope. U Georgia this time.”

He felt Andy let out a breath. “Oh, love.”

“I knew UCLA and NYU were pipe dreams. I can’t go to school that far away, anyway. UGA was real. I thought I actually had a shot. I was really looking forward to it. This has been, without a doubt, the worst month of my life,” He chuckled sarcastically.

Andy made a noise in his chest. “You’ve still got other applications out, right?”

“Well, yeah, but none that I really want to go to. University of Georgia was perfect. Far enough from home that I can move out, but close enough that I can still stay with the show. Big enough to be proud of, but small enough that I actually thought I had a chance.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You’re gonna get your thick envelope full of orientation materials and it’s gonna be from a great school and you’re gonna be overjoyed and you’ll forget all about the schools stupid enough to reject you.”

Chandler smiled half-heartedly. “I really hope you’re right.”

“My boyfriend says I’m always right. It’s a nasty little habit of mine.”

 _That_ cracked Chandler, but only for a second before the scowl settled back in. He stood and looked around for his shirt, finding it on the chair, and slipping it on.

“Let’s get this last day over with. I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed.”

Andy couldn’t agree more.

 

**####**

 

“Have you gotten a chance to talk to Chandler yet?”Andy asked, nudging Norman with his shoulder. He knew the answer, but asked anyway.

“Nah, not yet. You?”

Andy thought for a second before answering. “Yeah, I know why he’s been upset.”

“Really? Why?”

Andy smirked quickly, happy with how well the pieces fell into place.

“He got another rejection letter. University of Georgia this time.”

Norman hissed. “Bummer. He really wanted that one, right?”

“Yeah,” Andy nodded, “It was one of his top three schools.”

“Isn’t he like, super smart? Like isn’t he taking four or five of those stupid AP classes?”

Andy nodded again. “Yup.”

“So why does he keep getting rejected?”

“No clue,” Andy said with a shrug, “You’d think these schools would want a celebrity to enroll. I figured they’d be fighting over him.”

Norman sighed sympathetically. “Poor kid. He’s had a rough couple of weeks, huh?”

Andy kept his eyes locked on Chandler, rocking and cooing at one of the twins playing Judith while they reset the scene. He and Danai were the only two in this scene, so Norman and Andy hung back behind the cameras to get a good look.

Suddenly Norman clapped Andy on the shoulder. “Well, I’m wrapped, so I’m gonna take off. Give the little man a slap and a hug for me and tell him it’ll all turn out fine.”

“Absolutely.”

“I’ll see ya next week,” Norman called over his shoulder as he walked back towards his trailer.

“Bye, Norm!”

Andy watched Chandler and Danai for another hour, take after take, until he was reciting their lines along with them. Finally, Greg got on the speaker system.

“That’s a wrap! Chandler, Danai, that was amazing!”

Chandler smiled at his castmate, despite his sour mood.

“You’re all free to go! We’ll see you bright and early Monday morning! Enjoy your week off!”

Chandler handed the child back to her mother and he and Danai made their way over to where Andy was standing.

“This is from Norman,”Andy smiled, flicking his hand out to smack the boy lightly in the back of the head.

“Hey!” Chandler laughed, trying to be angry and failing.

Andy pulled him in for a quick, tight hug. “That’s also from him. He says to stop worrying; that everything will fall into place.”

Chandler’s smile faded. “Yeah, yeah…”

Andy wrapped his arm around Chandler’s shoulders, squeezing lightly.

“Still upset over the pictures?” Danai asked.

“No, I think I’m at peace with that god-awful decision,” He rolled his eyes, looking back at his own stupidity. “No, I got another rejection letter today.”

Danai made a sympathetic noise. “I’m sorry, honey.”

Chandler shrugged. “It’s whatever.”

“Their loss,” Danai said with a smile, nudging Chandler’s shoulder.

Chandler gave her a half-hearted smile.

“Danai! Shuttle!”

Danai gave each boy a quick hug. “I’ll see you Monday!”

“Bye!” Chandler and Andy called together.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, sweetheart,” Andy said softly, squeezing Chandler’s shoulders before moving to walk towards his own trailer.

“Uh, hey, Andy?” Chandler beckoned him back, and when Andy turned around,Chandler looked embarrassed.

“Yes?”

“You took an Uber in, right? Like you always do?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Well,” Chandler wrung his hands together, “I drove in. Do you wanna come back with me? We’re pretty much going to the same place.”

Andy smiled. “Of course, I’d rather ride with you. Meet back here in ten minutes?”

“On one condition.”

“Anything.”

“You drive. I’m not really feeling up to it.”

Andy smiled at his bashful boy. “Deal.”

 

**####**

 

Chandler curled up in the front seat of his car, leaning his head against the window and dozing on and off the whole way home. Andy made sure to keep the radio relatively low.

“I don’t like you like this,” Andy finally admitted, about 15 minutes from home.

Chandler sat up. “What do you mean?”

“I know you’ve had a very trying few weeks, and I don’t like how it’s affected you.”

Chandler sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no,”Andy scolded, “I’m not upset with you. I just… You’re usually so sunny and optimistic. It’s certainly weird seeing you this way. It’s been two weeks; the picture are old news by now. We’ve made up, so that’s in the past now, and school is just school. If you’ve been waitlisted, then you can reapply. Or pick another school in the area. Or take a year off and try again next Fall. This is not the end of the world, love.”

Chandler smiled and grabbed Andy’s hand, locking their fingers together.

“I’m so lucky to have someone who cared so much about me. I’ll be fine, I promise. Just give me a while to pout. I’ll be okay.”

“I think I can handle that,” Andy said as he pulled into Chandler’s driveway.

Like a gentleman, Andy got out to open Chandler’s door for him, which made the boy blush fiercely. Andy also took the bag from Chandler’s shoulder, carrying it up the walkway for him, and following him through the door.

“Mom? Dad?” Chandler called through the dark house, but was met with no answer. “They’re gone,” He said to Andy with a shrug.

“Well, then, why don’t you go put your stuff away and we can go get something to eat?”

“I appreciate it, Andy, but we’re both exhausted, and I’m not in the best mood, so I’m gonna be shit company. I think I’m just gonna go to bed.”

“Love, I could hear your stomach growling from the other side of the car. Now go put your bag upstairs. I’ll wait here.”

Chandler half-laughed, half-scoffed. He sauntered over to Andy, hands on his hips. “You know, if I didn’t know you were just looking out for my well-being, you’d be pretty annoying sometimes.”

Andy smiled and kissed the tip on Chandler’s nose. “I love you, too. I’ll wait here,” He repeated with a triumphant smirk. Smug little shit.

Chandler trudged up the stairs slowly, the last two weeks catching up to him. By the time he reached the landing, his bones felt like jell-o.

There was a piece of paper taped to his bedroom door. _‘Remember what happens when you assume? XOXO’_ was written on it in his mother’s handwriting. Chandler cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged. He was too tired to deal with his mother’s riddles right now. It wasn’t worth the effort. Until he walked further into his room and saw a white envelope on his bed. But this wasn’t just an envelope, it was a catalog envelope, and Chandler could see from across the room that it was bursting at the seams.

Chandler threw his bag on the floor and ran to his bed, ripping the envelope open and speed-reading through the cover letter.

“ _ **Oh, my god**_!” He shrieked.

Andy jumped at the sound and booked it up the stairs two at a time, instinctively reaching for his belt loop and the Python that usually hung there.

“Chandler?” He asked, throwing the boy’s bedroom door open. Chandler was standing next to his bed, staring slack-jawed at the stack of papers, brochures and catalogs in his hands.

“Chandler?”

“I got in!” He shrieked again, and now he was shaking, too.

Chandler sprinted across the room, throwing himself into Andy’s arms, and it took everything for Andy not to fall over from the impact.

“What do you mean?”

Chandler took a step back, turning his eyes back to the letter in his hands, still vibrating from excitement. “ _Dear Mr. Riggs, we at University of Georgia are pleased to inform you that we’ve thoroughly reviewed your application and we feel you are a great fit for our student body_ ,” He rattled off, and it surprised Andy that the boy could speak that fast without stumbling over his words. “Andy, my mother was screwing with me! I got in! I got accepted to UGA!”

Andy’s smile was almost too big for his face. He opened his arms for another hug. “Congratulations, love!”

Chandler sighed against Andy’s skin. “How could a week that started out so badly have ended so amazingly?”

Andy chuckled. “I’m proud of you, Chandler.”

Chandler took a step back and smiled. “I couldn’t have done it alone.”

Chandler leaned forward, capturing Andy in a long, sweet kiss. “Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for me, Andy. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Chandler.

 

**####**

 

“I never realized how crazy expensive all this stuff is,” Chandler sighed, exasperated.

Andy walked in from the kitchen and sat down next to Chandler, setting his cup of tea on the coffee table and setting the freezing cold soda can against Chandler’s neck, which made him cringe and smasm.

“Oh, you suck,” He groaned, rubbing to spot on his neck to warm it back up. “Give me that,” He said, snatching the can of Dr. Pepper out of Andy’s hand, which made him chuckle.

“What are you looking at now?” He asked, peeking over Chandler’s shoulder to his laptop screen.

“Housing. Home is too far to commute, but all the apartments in the area are crazy expensive. Ugh!” He groaned, shutting his laptop and gently tossing it aside. 

Andy’s hands went clammy. This was a perfect time to bring it up. The key felt heavy in his pocket as he hyped himself up to speak.

“I, uh… I spoke to your parents a few weeks ago, right after you got your letter, and housing is one of their biggest concerns as well.”

“Great,” Chandler said sarcastically, turning his eyes skyward. “So what’s up?”

“Well…" Andy said, reaching into his pocket and closing his hand around the Chandler’s gift. “I have something for you that might lessen your burden.”

He pulled the key from his pocket, slipping it into Chandler’s hand.

Chandler turned it over a few times, examining it carefully.

“A key? Thank you, but I don’t really- Oh!”

Chandler gasped when the pieces finally clicked in his head. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“Andy, is this?”

Andy nodded. “A key to the house. _Your_ key. As I said, I discussed it with your parents. I reminded them that I’m 45 minutes closer to campus than your house, and that since we work together, you’ll always have a way to get to the set. I also mentioned that since the house is already paid off, you won’t have to put out any money. They insisted on paying half the bills even though I declined, but we can just put their payments into your pocket and they’ll never know. And when I pointed out that you spend most of your free time here, anyway, so there’s really minimal change, they couldn’t argue even if they wanted to. Of course, they kept saying that it was too generous and that I didn’t have to, but I told them that having a roommate would be my pleasure. They were very grateful for my taking you off their hands,” He joked with a smirk.

Chandler was letting Andy’s words float in one ear and out the other. He was still staring at the warm brass in his hand. This was what he wanted more than anything; a somewhat normal life with Andy. As normal as their life together could get. Before he knew it, he felt wetness in his eyes.

“Chandler, are you okay?”

Chandler finally looked up to find Andy looking at him, a mix of concern and hurt in his eyes.

“We can find an apartment for you, if you’d rather be alone. I just figured-”

His words were cut off by Chandler lips on his own. Chandler wormed his way into Andy’s lap. “I’m sorry; I don’t know why I’m reacting this way. It’s just… I can’t believe this, Andy. I’ve never been happier than I am right now. Not when I got the call confirming I’d landed Carl’s role, not when I won my Saturn awards, not even when I read my UGA acceptance letter. Andy, right now, finding out that in just a few months, I get to move in with the man I love, finding out that after all the bullshit we’ve been through, we’ll finally be living together… this is the happiest moment of my life. Thank you so much, Andy.”

“It’s all my pleasure, sweetheart.”

Chandler was overcome with emotion. He kissed Andy eagerly, wrapping both arms around his neck. Andy met Chandler’s every move, responding swiftly when the kisses turned from sweet to sultry.

Andy smirked against the boy’s lips, half because he was impressed with his fervor, and half because he was struck suddenly with an idea.

Andy ran his hands down Chandler’s legs until he was gripping the boy’s thighs. He stood quickly, laughing at the noise Chandler made.

“You didn’t think I was gonna drop you, did you?”

Chandler laughed. “Of course not. I trust you.”

Andy smiled, and carefully started making his way up the stairs.

“Apparently, I need to put on some weight,” Chandler joked as Andy carried him into the bedroom. 

“No, I like you this size. Makes it easy to do things like this,” Andy laughed, throwing Chandler onto the bed.

He immediately crawled on top of the boy, laying kiss after kiss to his neck.

“Andy?” Chandler asked with a smile, sticking his hands up the back of Andy’s shirt, scratching him playfully.

Andy tugged at the bottom of Chandler’s shirt, and the boy sat up, allowing him to pull it over his head. He tossed it on the floor and then grabbed Chandler’s hands, placing them on the buttons on his own shirt.

Chandler paused.

“Andy, are… Are you sure?”

Andy smiled sheepishly. “I think I’ve kept you waiting long enough,” He said with a shrug.

“Andy…” Chandler whispered.

“Are you okay?”

Chandler smiled. “Never better.”

He unbuttoned Andy’s shirt slowly and slipped it off, dropping it on the floor alongside his own.

Jeans and boxers came next, and though Chandler wanted this more than anything, fear and nervousness coiled in his belly.

Andy grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer and coated his fingers liberally.

Chandler swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. “Is it gonna hurt?” He asked softly, and like that night weeks ago, Andy saw the little boy where Chandler should’ve been.

But Andy blinked away the mirage. This wasn’t some little kid. This was Chandler, his boyfriend, his best friend, his lover, his entire world.

He nodded softly. “A little, especially at first. It’ll burn more than anything, and you’ll be sore afterward. But I promise to be gentle, and after a few moments, the discomfort will go away and it’ll feel good. And if it doesn’t, I’ll stop.”

Andy slowly circled his slick fingers around Chandler’s entrance as he spoke, hoping to make the boy as comfortable with the feeling as possible. Chandler tensed initially at the touch.

“You have to calm your body, Chandler. This won’t be easy if you tense your body up.”

Chandler licked his lips and nodded, taking Andy’s notes like a diligent student. “Sorry.”

Andy smiled, and he felt Chandler’s muscles loosen underneath him. He slowly inserted one finger, inching it farther and farther into the boy, giggling when Chandler shivered at the cold lubricant.

“You okay?” He asked, waiting for Chandler to nod before he started working the finger in and out, making sure to keep both Chandler’s hole and his own finger adequately lubricated. He drew his finger out and slid it back in, watching Chandler’s face for any sign of pain. When he felt the boy loosen around him, he added yet another drop of lube, and a second finger. Chandler adjusted quickly to the second finger, and even faster to addition of a third. The small groans of discomfort he’d been making in the beginning had gone, and now they were moans and gasps.

“Are you ready?” Andy asked, using his free hand to coat his erection with lube.

Chandler locked eyes with Andy, and smiled. “Yes, god, I’m ready. Please, Andy.”

Andy would be lying if he said that hearing Chandler beg to be fucked didn’t make his dick harden even more.

Andy withdrew his fingers, laughing at the noise Chandler made at the loss. He lined himself up, the very tip of his erection slipping into the boy’s loosened hole effortlessly. Chandler gasped at the feeling, which made Andy worried at first, until the boy smiled.

“Are you ready?” Andy asked again, and Chandler grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Now I’m ready.”

Andy blushed at the gesture, and slowly, carefully started pushing into the boy.

“Relax,” Andy reminded the boy, who was flushed from his hairline to his ribs. He nodded, and immediately Andy felt Chandler slacken just slightly around him.

Andy started thrusting slowly, carefully drawing out and pushing in, trying to be as gentle as he could.

“You okay?” He asked after a moment.

Chandler smiled. “Actually,” He blushed ever redder, “Go faster,” He instructed, and Andy thought he sounded a little embarrassed. He happily obliged, drawing all the way out for the first time. Chandler moaned, low and throaty the whole time, and gasped sharply when Andy pushed back in. He sped up, thrusting a little faster and a little faster. He was worried about Chandler being uncomfortable, but the boy quickly adjusted to the sensation of being filled, and he wrapped his legs around Andy’s waist, pushing him in deeper.

“Faster, Andy, please,” Chandler moaned, and Andy did as he was told.

Soon, Chandler was gasping and moaning with every thrust, and Andy tilted his hips experimentally.

Chandler gasped and his eyes shot open. “What the hell was that?” He asked, breathless.

“Feel good?” Andy smirked.

“Good? My toes went numb, for god’s sake!” He laughed.

Andy chuckled. “That,” He said, punctuating his word with another thrust that knocked the wind from Chandler’s lungs, “My love, was your prostate.”

“Holy shit,” Chandler said with a laugh, panting.

Andy kept working at that same spot, Chandler’s moans filling his ears.

Chandler let his eyes slip closed and tilted his head back, and Andy took the opportunity to kiss the flushed skin of the boy’s chest.

After another moment, both men’s breathing quickened, and the thrusts got deeper and harder.

“Please touch me, Andy,” Chandler begged, “I can’t take it anymore.”

Andy smiled and wrapped the hand not braced on the boy’s stomach around Chandler’s forgotten erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Chandler tightened around Andy, which only made staving off his orgasm that much harder.

Andy’s thighs were burning and he was aching to cum, but he wasn’t about to climax before Chandler. He could tell from the noises the boy was making that he was nearly there. With the last bit of energy he had, he quickened his pace, the slap of skin on skin falling into harmony with both his and Chandler’s moans.

“Andy, Andy, _fuck_!” Chandler gasped. He clenched around Andy’s dick as his orgasm blindsided him, which triggered Andy’s own orgasm.

Andy pushed all the way into Chandler as he came, and watched, mesmerized by the sight as Chandler came in thick streams over his own stomach and Andy’s hand.

“Fuck… fuck,” Chandler gasped, panting heavily.

Andy chuckled, his heavy breaths falling into sync with his boy’s.

“Would you like a towel?” Andy teased, nodding towards the mess on Chandler’s stomach.

Chandler chuckled. “No, I’ll shower. You know, as soon as I can move.”

“How flattering,” Andy joked, pulling out of Chandler as gently as he could.

Chandler mewled. “It feels weird now,” He admitted bashfully.

“It’ll feel weird for a while. It won’t last long,” Andy explained, laying down beside Chandler. Chandler rolled over and laid himself across Andy’s chest.

Andy groaned. “Now I’m covered in semen!”

Chandler smirked. “You’ve never had a problem with it before.”

“O-ho!” Andy laughed at Chandler’s dig. He set a hand on the boy’s cheek, kissing him sweetly.

“Thank you, Andy,” Chandler whispered, “Two of the most amazing gifts you could’ve ever given me, both in the same night.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” Andy said softly, running his lube-free hand through Chandler’s hair as he spoke, “I want all the same things you want and just as badly, so my reasons aren’t entirely selfless. I know we have obstacles in our way, sweetheart, but the love I have for you outshines any shadows that might creep through. I only wish I had been a little younger upon meeting you. I want every single second I can get with you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Andy. We have all the time in the world.”

Andy smiled, leaning forward to kiss Chandler’s forehead. “I love you so much, Chandler Riggs.”

Chandler’s cheeks blazed, heating his whole face. Something special stirred inside him when Andy called him by his full name.

“I love you just as much.”

Chandler gave Andy one more kiss, then laid his head on his chest, Andy’s now slow and steady breathing lulling him quickly to sleep.

 

**####**

 

Andy woke harshly, the loud tone of his cell phone going off beside him.

He instinctively rolled over to snuggle closer to Chandler, but he found Chandler’s side of the bed empty.

He couldn’t help it; he frowned when Chandler wasn’t there to kiss first thing.

Figuring he was either in the bathroom or downstairs on the phone, Andy grabbed his phone to read the text. Considering it was from Norman, it was surprisingly normal.

_hey do u still have that pic of u me and steven flippin the bird on the prison set? i wanna send it to a friend_

Certain he did still have the picture, Andy switched over to his gallery app, laughing when he saw the two dozen most recent pictures, taken only this morning.

Andy flipped through them slowly, start to finish, drinking in every detail. He smiled sinfully, his cock hardening a little more with each photo.

They started simply enough, a shirtless selfie taken in the mirror of Andy’s own bathroom. Then another. The fact that the pictures were taken in his own bathroom made them that much better. After the selfies was a close-up of Chander’s erection straining against the fabric of his boxer-briefs. His erection was sprung free after that one, hard and leaking precome. Chandler’s hand moved up and down in each picture, and if Andy swiped through them fast enough, they blurred together so that Andy could see Chandler jerking himself off. Eventually Andy could see the beginning of his orgasm, spurting from the darkened head of the boy’s dick. Andy nearly moaned, each picture dirtier and more tantalizing than the last. There was even a picture of Chandler’s face, mouth hanging open, eyes squeezed shut. Andy recognized his orgasm face immediately. The next was a close-up of the boy’s full lips, a single drop of cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. _That_ one did make Andy moan. The final picture was of the boy’s hand wrapped around his spent cock, cum glistening on his skin.

Andy smiled. Chandler was just too much sometimes, in the absolute best way.

He barely remembered to send Norman his picture before his erection got the best of him.

Andy nearly ran to the shower, blasting the hot water and jerking off quickly under the spray. He hadn’t cum that fast since he was 16. He was a little grossed out, but even more amused to see that Chandler’s dried cum was still on his chest from the night before. He washed quickly, eager to find his boyfriend.

After Andy got dressed, he walked down the stairs, following his ears as much as his nose, the scent of bacon and the sound of Chandler singing along to the radio beckoning him to the kitchen.

Andy didn’t know the song, but he recognized the style, and pinpointed it as Chandler’s favorite band. He didn’t remember the name, he just knew that they were quite popular.

He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, watching Chandler silently. The boy was standing at the stove, shirtless and wearing only a pair of Andy’s flannel pajama pants. Seeing Chandler in his own clothes made Andy’s chest tighten in the best way possible. Chandler sung softly, shaking his hips as he stirred the pan of eggs. He was the perfect picture of domesticity, of the somewhat normal, dare he say mundane life that Andy might one day have with the boy. He took his phone from his pocket and snapped his own picture, wanting to keep this moment forever.

After a moment, he crept his way into the kitchen.

Upon hearing Andy’s footsteps, Chandler smiled, but didn’t turn around. Andy walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around the boy’s chest and kissing his neck sweetly. He set his chin on Chandler’s shoulder, watching him stir the eggs. Chandler turned the volume down on the radio next to the stove.

“Good morning, love.”

“Morning, Andy.”

“How are you feeling?” He asked, knowing how being on the receiving end of anal sex, especially for the first time, could sting for a few days afterward.

Chandler shrugged. “I’m a little sore, for sure, especially when I woke up. But I took a really hot shower, and that helped. In all, I’d say the aching muscles are more than worth it. Thank you again.”

Andy answered with another soft kiss to the boy’s bare shoulder.

“You know,” He said knowingly, “I happened to look through the pictures on my phone this morning.”

“Oh?” Chandler said innocently, stifling a chuckle.

“Yep. And there seems to be quite a few pictures in there that _I_ don’t remember taking.”

“Interesting,” Chandler nodded, doing a decent job of keeping his poker face straight. “Maybe you’ve got ghosts.”

Andy chuckled. “Maybe.” He spun the boy around and kissed him lightly. “I presume _someone_ had a good morning?”

Chandler blushed, shrugging. “You slept late. And I was bored,” He said with a smile, setting his arms on Andy’s shoulders and twirling his fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck.

Andy kissed him again, more intensely this time. “Thank you for the gift, love. I promise to guard them with my life.”

Chandler smiled.

“Aren’t you worried about them getting out?” Andy asked reluctantly. He really didn’t want to delete them, but Chandler’s safety and privacy were more important. If he changed his mind and asked Andy to get rid of them, he would in a heartbeat.

Chandler shook his head. “Nope,” He said with a smile. “There’s safeguarded, password-protected apps you can download to keep them in if you’re really worried.”

Andy nodded. “Would you prefer that?”

Chandler shrugged. “It makes no difference to me. Personally, I think they’ll be fine right where they are.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“Because,” Chandler said softly, his blue eyes staring deep into Andy’s own, “I completely trust the person I gave them to. He means more to me than anything else in the world.”

Andy smiled, leaning in for another kiss, until the harsh smell of smoke filled his nostrils. Chandler smelled it at the same time.

“Shit!” He laughed, spinning around to pull the pan of now scorched eggs off the burner and turning off the stove.

“Well, there goes breakfast,” He pouted jokingly.

“There’s still bacon,” Andy teased. “Besides, I can think of something much more fun we can be doing with our mouths,” He whispered in Chandler’s ear.

“This is exactly what I mean when I say you always know the right things to say,” Chandler smiled.

Andy laughed and grabbed the boy’s hand, leading him to what was now _their_ bedroom.

Chandler thought about that as he was stripping Andy. _Their_ bedroom. _Their_ house. _Their_ less than ideal, but simultaneously perfect relationship.

Chandler wouldn’t change it for the world, and he knew without a doubt in his heart that neither would Andy.

**Author's Note:**

> So does anyone else follow Chandler on snapchat? He mostly just posts videos of the EDM concerts he goes to, and sometimes you can hear him singing in the background, and it's really super cute.


End file.
